Why did you hurt me with your love
by Deadened
Summary: Lee loves Gaara.. Gaara loves Hinata.. Lee MUST have Gaara ... This is SUPOSE to be a GaaHina but oh well.. GaaLee everyone Enjoy!


Rollplay in BAD eng. 0 Enyoj!

!warning! Romance (and a lot of crack I say D:)

Theme: Naruto

Parings: GaaLee (BUT) its supose to be GaaHina

>>------------------------ 

Flames will be used for

BBQ and marsmellows

>>------------------------ 

A/N: Okey… This is a thing we ( me and my friend Linneà ) made up when we where at Sapparikon :D … It was late and everybody was at the Pokèmon tornument o.Uu so we did this instead xD ( don't get me wrong! Pokèmon rocks! ) Oh! And when we jump down a space in the story, that means that we changed author ( I am the one who goes first, so you do the counting D: )

R&R :)

**Why did you hurt me with your love**

Hinata walked down the small river, she looked at the sun going down in the horizon and the sky became pink. She stoped and admaired the view, she sat down, dipping her delicate fingers in the cool water... ( -- **_This means we have shanged author.. Just making it easyer for you to understand _**)

She smiled at the tingeling feeling the water made her feel. When she herd a voice from behind she looked up and turned round to see…

Shino.

"Hinata-san, I have herd a rumor and I need to be sure… Is it true that you are in love with… with that sand demon?" Hinata flinched at Shinos statement. She poked her fingers and as always her iritating bluch appeard on her beautiful pale skin…

Hinata tried to speak but her voice failed her.

"Hinata, answer me!" Shino said in a harder tone then befor. Hinatas face became even more red bacause she really wanted to tell Shino how she feelt about the red heas but she was afraid on how he would react. Hinata cleared her throat and started to speak…

"A-ano… Sh-Shino-kun, I don't wa-want to bo-bother you wh-whit this" Shino reached for her shoulders and looked her in her eyes.

"I'm worried about you! You are like a sister to me, I don't wan't you to get hurt" Hinata noded.

"Yes… I'm in love with Gaara-kun… We use to see eatch other when he comes to Konoha in Kage business…"…

Shinos thoughts were just a blur. He never really believed the rumour and was just asking for it to be really sure.

"Hinata… are you sure? I mean he has a demon inside of him" Shino asked her slowly…

Hinata nodded.

"Don't be mad at me Shino-kun, I love him" Shino stroke her chin and smiled softly under his high collar.

"Shino… Please, sa-say something"

"Does he love you? That's the biggest question you know" A rustle of leaves could be herd behind them and then a strong monotone voice sounded.

"Is that what you want to know, Aburame?" …

Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach when she herd the voice of her lover, even tough his voice didn't show any emotions at all.

"If you really want to know my feelings towards Hinata is…" Gaara was interrupted by…

a punch in the face so he flew some random meters in the air and then right in a tree.

"How could you Gaara!" a sniffing Lee said. Lee jumped in midair and glopmed Gaara who lied at the base of the tree.

"Gaara, please! Say it's not true!" Gaara wrenched himself out of Lee's grasp and stud up, glaring at him.

"I said I never loved you. Understand that Lee. I'm not what you think I am. I'm in love with Hinata, she makes me complete. She gives me the love I need" After hearing that…

Lee glared at Hinata.

"I will never, **NEVER** let you have him, he belongs to me!" a hysterical Lee screamed at Hinata. Hinata that had frozen at the sight of Gaara being punched in the face, just blinked then she felt this strange and unknown feeling for her steam up in her body. She wanted to run to Gaara and defend him from Lee, she wanted to scream at him, hit him, 'wait! Wait, this is not me' Hinata shouted in her mind, or so she thought. She had shouted that out load and everyone's eyes where on her and the had a twitching expression on their faces…

"Hi-Hinata?" Shino said very surprised. Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth in fright. She sunk down to the ground in embarrassment.

"You here me Hinata! Never!" Lee nearly screamed. Gaara twitched and punched in Lee in the back of his head.

"And I have nothing to say about this?" an angry Gaara said. Le turned round with tears in his eyes, reaching for Gaara's messy red hair. He grabbed him and pulled him closer before Gaara could even think, Lee kissed him…

Hinata looked up when she herd the sound of Lee kissing Gaara and passed out of the sight of them. Shino turned round just to se Hinata fade away.

"HINATA!" Shino and then a mille second later Gaara shouted. Gaara ( who had a blush on his face, redder than his hair ) broke apart from Lee's firm grip and ran over to Hinata…

"Gaara" Lee gasped and reached for his arm but Gaara pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" he said with a death glare. Something in Lee broke, probably his heart because he went crazy and did all in his might to get to the Hyuuga girl before Gaara did. Gaara tried to stop him with his sand but failed and then Lee kicked away Shino who held Hinata in his lap and picked up the unconscious girl from the ground…

"No one will never have you but me!" Lee said lovingly to Gaara with an sorrowful expression. "Not even Hinata! Did you really think that I would let anyone but me to love you?" He almost screamed "no one…" he then whispered before jumping off with the unconscious Hyuuga girl…

**One Day Later**

"Hokage-sama! Please, we need to handle fast! Who know what he can do to her!" A very worried Shino said, slamming his hands at the Hokage's desk. "Gaara help out here! It's your girlfriend!" Shino pointed a finger at Gaara who stood bye the wall with a blank face. Thoughts ran trough Shinos head at that moment when he looked closely at Gaara 'Isn't Gaara the Kazekage? He could have handle Lee how easy as hell right?'

"Shino-kun, I give this mission to you…" Tsunade looked over at the quiet boy and said "and the Kazekage of the hidden sand village to bring back Hyuuga Hinata, please find her"…

The two young men went out.

"Aburame, I'll handle this myself" Gaara said with a cold but also emotionless voice.

"Oh no you don't! The Hokage gave this mission to me as well, I'm going to help you" Shino said with a determent tone. Gaara gave him one of his famous death glares and started to walk for the gates of Konoha…

Shino chased him but Gaara jumped into the deep forest and soon Shino had lost him.

"Damn you Gaara" Shino muttered under his breath. Gaara sneaked round the forest and when some leaves rustle behind him he hid. Ha saw a tall figure landing in the shadows of a tree. The dark figure stepped out into the sun.

"Lee?" Gaara said as he stepped out from his hiding spot. "Where is Hinata? What have you done with her?"…

Lee looked at Gaara with sad and tearful eyes.

"You must understand Gaara… why don't you love me back? Why don't you have the same longing that I have?" Lee said through a lot of sobbing. Gaara had feeling that was only reserved for Hinata. He walked to Lee and held him tight. At first Lee was surprised but then he hugged him back. Gaara smiled shyly then reached for Lee's lips and kissed him softly. Lee's mind was like a fog and when he felt the lips he had longed for so long on his own his mind raced and it screamed '_I want you Gaara, I want you_' Gaara's hand went trough Lee's thick hair and down to his neck. Hi's fingertips touching Lee's collar and Gaara felt an urge to rip Lee's clothes off but he calmed his feelings and whispered in Lee's ear.

"Turn round"

"W-what?" Lee stuttered.

"Just do it" Gaara said a bit harsher. Lee turned his back too him. Gaara's eyes traced Lee's well trained back, his fingers stroking Lee's silhouette, then moved his hand up to Lee's collar again and found the zipper, he pulled it down to his waist then turned him round and kissed him softly but yet determent. Lee felt the cold wind touch his exposed upper body. Gaara looked at Lee's body with a pleased expression on his face. He then started to kiss him from his mouth and working his way down to his chest. A picture then flashed through Gaara's mind, a picture of Hinata. He sighed loudly, looking up at Lee. He hugged him tight one more time and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I love Hinata" Lee got tears in his eyes again and stuttered.

"I-I know" He sighed "Let me show you where she is…" Lee said with a barely hear able voice…

They walked for a while in the quiet forest, not even a single bird chirped nor a cricket made a sound.

"I'm… sorry I made you feel that way Lee" Lee sniffed and nodded.

"I know" ha said and put up a smile but he had had a sorrowful tone. They stopped in front of a cave, Lee stepped inside.

"Lee-kun?" Hinata's voice sounded. "I was so worried for you! I thought…" She stopped when she saw Gaara standing behind Lee. Her heart jumped over a beat and her face became pinkish with her countable blush of hers. "Gaara!" She said, almost gasping. She didn't think, she just jumped into his arms and snuggled closer to his strong chest. Lee looked at them a bit sad, but happy… if he really loved Gaara wouldn't he want him to be happy then? He didn't want to let go of him he had admitted that to himself but he had to move one right? The love Lee and Gaara had shared had died. Gaara broke the hug with Hinata and looked at Lee.

"Thank you…" He said, then Gaara took Hinata in his arms, carrying her bridal stile and disappeared in a whirl of sand. Left behind was Lee who sunk down to the floor of the cave. One single tear made its way down Lees smiling face.

Oooh Mmmmh Geeeeh! Tha horrible end D:


End file.
